Konata and Miyuki moments
by Blackfang64
Summary: Just bits from the series where shoujo-ai moments could have happened between the two. Konata/Miyuki pairing, sorry for the shortness of them
1. Chapter 1

**Author: My first Lucky Star fanfic, hope I did alright. These are a series of little events that happened during the series except with alternate outcomes, mainly focused on a Konata/Miyuki pairing. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Episode 8- without glasses **

Biting into her chocalate cornet, Konata stared carefully at Miyuki identifying the girl's loss of glasses.

"Ah what is it, do I have something on my face?" Miyuki panicked trying to figure out what Konata was staring at.

"In games when characters come to school without glasses they suddenly become popular, but I guess that doesn't happen in real life" Konata smiled playfully making Miyuki smile nervously.

"Well usually on TV when someone comes to school without glasses; they get kissed by some really cute guy" Tsukasa blushed at the thought of a guy.

"Yeah well, the only problem is there aren't any guys around at the moment and if there were the closest person to a guy would be Konata-san" Kagami smiled mischievously over at Konata who looked not at all amused.

"Well I don't know about getting kissed by a guy, I guess it would be kind of weird" Miyuki tried to hold back her shyness.

A sparkle glinted in Konata's eye; her smile grew in delight over at Miyuki who sat there looking confused. Standing up she leaned forwards over the desk, resting her hand on Miyuki's cheek she leaned down kissing the pinkette on the lips.

Kagami sat there with her mouth half gaped, Tsukasa's whitened at the sight while Miyuki who looked to be having the rather hard time sat there blushing furiously. Breaking apart Konata smiled playfully before taking her seat. "There, now getting kissed by a guy won't be so weird"

"Baka!" Kagami slammed her fist on top of Konata's head knocking the girl out cold. "Last time we get her to do favours for Miyuki"

Miyuki sat quietly her finger tips gently tracing over where Konata had kissed her.

**End **

**Author: I plan on making more little things like this. I like the idea of a Miyuki/Konata pairing as they seem to be an unlikely pairing which makes them perfect. Oh by the way I use the word 'pinkette' to classify Miyuki's hair colour like with Brunette and stuff. Read and review to let me know if I did alright for a lucky star fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: thank you to those who reviewed and I'm glad some people still like this pairing. Enjoy! **

**Episode 9- eye drops **

_You have nothing to fear...._

Miyuki nervously laid back on the table, her eyes shaking in fear before the girl who stood above her. "Hi, noooow juuust relax" Konata smiled to her holding the small bottle of eye drops.

Miyuki watched nervously as Konata carefully aimed the bottle into her eyes. "Y-yes" Miyuki nervously replied bringing her hands up to her face.

_I'm scared. _

"Here it comes" Konata held the bottle loosely causing her to shake a little causing Miyuki to let out a cry of fear. A drop escape from the bottle before missing Miyuki's cheek as she twisted her head to the side. "Come on, relax okay"

"O-okay"

_Her eyes look so scary. _

Konata brought Miyuki's head back up lowering her hand with the bottle in close. Squeezing once more Miyuki squinted her eyes stopping the drop from getting.

_Must think of happy thoughts, must think of happy thoughts. _

Reaching down, Konata pulled Miyuki's eyelid up before smiling in delight.

"Sorry, I'm not doing this on purpose really, it's just... your face is scary" frowning at the comment a light bulb lit up above her head.

_I think I'm going to cry..._

Pressing her head down, she lowered her face above Miyuki's before planting a soft kiss upon Miyuki's lips. The gasp made Miyuki widen her eyes from the softness of Konata's lips.

_She-she did it again.... _

She felt a drop fall onto her eye noticing the bottle was still there. Breaking away Konata smiled fiendishly. "There, all done"

"Um.. thank you, but the other eyes hasn't been done yet" Miyuki blushed slightly at the thought of the second eye being done.

**End **

**Author: I love making these things, the two are an unusual pair which makes it all the more fun. Read and review if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Apologies for late update, just beeen trying to finish some school work. Here you go, another Konata and Miyuki moment for you, enjoy! **

**Episode 6- Bath time **

"I'm going in girl's" Konata announced to the twins causing Kagami to sigh. Jumping out of the bath, Konata tip toed across the floor.

Her eyes hungrily stared at the sight of a pink haired girl running her brush through her hair. Arriving at her destination, she leaned down carefully placing a bar of soap on the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!" Kagami yelled out loud causing Konata to fidget with the soap.

Turning around in a hurry her feet slipped along the floor causing her to take a step back. Her foot came in contact with the bar of soap sending a look of worry on her face before slipping back.

Startled by the sound of Kagami's voice, Miyuki slowly turned around while still sitting only to notice a certain blunette falling back onto her landing safely in her arms.

Konata's eyes were shut close, her mind still bracing herself for impact. Noticing that there was no thud, Konata opened her eyes being met with two large bare orbs. "Bwaah!!!" Konata screamed trying to get up only too notice that a pair of warm arms were wrapped around her.

"Are you okay?" Miyuki's gentle voice broke Konata from her screams causing her to stare up into Miyuki's eyes.

"Um yeah, thanks for catching m-" Konata was cut off by Miyuki's soft lips pressed against her own. To Konata's surprise, she enjoyed the feeling. Miyuki's lips kiss tenderly on hers; savouring the moment she kissed back. She could feel Miyuki's body beginning to press harder against her's causing a soft moan to escape.

Unknown to the two, the twins themselves were enjoying a little 'special moment'.

**End **

**Author: okay, twincest I know but I had to do something with them. Hopefully people won't hate me for pairing Kagami with her sister. Hope you like this little moment and remember to review, your opinions are welcomed!**


End file.
